


July

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Adam is helpful, Badboy!Gabriel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dorks in Love, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Sam is a nerd, big bro dean, firework date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Date NightGolden eyes glinting with mischief as he held out his hand. “Shall we go then?”Taking Gabriel’s hand, Sam had found himself at a carnival full of bright lights and laughter. It was overwhelming but Sam didn’t want to change this night for the world. The two went on ride after ride, smiles stretching wide through the night. By the end of it, Sam’s stomach hurt from not only all the junk food, but from how much Gabriel made him laugh as well.





	July

**Author's Note:**

> Statement Prompt:  
> Fireworks exploded brightly in the sky above, illuminating his eyes with a mixture of abstract colors.
> 
> Dialogue Prompt:  
> “Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.”

“Listen, it’s my duty as your brother to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.” Dean watched Sam comparing clothes from the doorway, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“You’re going to what?” Adam appeared behind the oldest Winchester and noticed his brother’s problem. “Pick the black v-neck and that favorite flannel of yours in case it’s chilly. Dean relax, it’s just a date.”

With that, the youngest Winchester was gone after giving Sam his best wishes. Dean sighed and threw Sam a pair of jeans off the floor. “Wear that, I saw him ogling you in them.”

“Thank you guys!” Sam called out as he quickly slipped the clothes. Someone began knocking on the front door and Sam hopped around getting his shoes on before heading down.

Swinging it opened, Sam had to remember to breathe.

Gabriel Novak stood there in his infamous leather jacket with a tiger lily in hand. Golden eyes glinting with mischief as he held out his hand.

“Shall we go then?”

Taking Gabriel’s hand, Sam had found himself at a carnival full of bright lights and laughter. It was overwhelming but Sam didn’t want to change this night for the world. The two went on ride after ride, smiles stretching wide through the night. By the end of it, Sam’s stomach hurt from not only all the junk food, but from how much Gabriel made him laugh as well.

“What are we doing,”

Gabriel grins and leads the two to a tree. “A tree?” Sam watch the boy begin to climb up the tree before motioning for Sam to follow. The brunette rolled his eyes before following Gabriel’s lead. Sam’s mouth dropped as he stared at Gabriel awestrucked. “How did you-”

“I know people.” Gabriel smiled. A wooden board was wedged in between a big curve of the tree and there were blankets and pillows set up. From the view in the tree, they had a perfect view.

The two got settled and Sam looked at Gabriel curiously. “So wha is-” He was interrupted by the loud bangs of fireworks exploding brightly in the sky above, illuminating his eyes with a mixture of abstract colors.

Sam watched in awe, unaware of the blonde fondly watching him instead of the show. Gabriel tried but the moment he met Sam Winchester, he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

The giant moose knocked him on his butt at the start of school. Gabriel tried finding him at the basketball court with little success, but things started looking up as he passed the one hallway on his way out.

Hearing cheering, Gabriel stuck his head in a open classroom and found him. The tall cute guy was with the DND club, happily playing with a charming smile on his face. The blonde knew he needed to find out how to meet this kid, he just couldn’t get enough of that smile.

Gabriel was never known to be stealthy so of course he managed to trip while trying to leave which resulted in a bucket landing on his head somehow. That was how Sam Winchester met the Novak Trickster which became the start of a very chaotic friendship.

The blonde smiled at the fond memory and without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. “Sam, I-”

Sam sealed their lips together before Gabriel could finish talking. Gabriel was speechless as Sam pulled away blushing.

”I love you too, you dork.” The two smiled at each other and leaned in as a flurry of color burst behind them.


End file.
